


Another World

by Seshen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cussing, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, Older Characters, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshen/pseuds/Seshen
Summary: You are transported to another world when you sleep. You’re able to somewhat control when you travel to this world and when you can travel back to your own world. Each world does not know of the other. In the other world you meet a strange cast of characters who try to help you in understanding what is going on.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had that is more or less like this. Gonna make this a lot longer than my dream though. The dream I had is very similar to the Kdrama W. Except it was in the yugioh world. I hope you enjoy my dream.

When you fell asleep for a quick nap, you didn’t expect to end up here. You woke up surrounded by this group of people. They were asking if you were okay. Besides the sun glare in your eye and the pounding headache, you think you were okay. 

One of the people surrounding you helped you up. You couldn’t get a good look at who was helping you because it was so bright outside. The group helped you into a building, you assumed a café. They all sat down with you, as you got adjusted to the light and your headache calmed you could make out their faces. 

There were at least five of them. One of them got you some water and introduced themselves. There was Yugi, Jonouchi, Hiroto, Ryo and Ryuji. They explained they you just appeared out of nowhere and where worried for your safety since you were just in the middle of the street. 

You looked at your clothes and they were the same ones you were wearing when you passed out. Maybe you slept walked here? Either way you should go back home before your friends and family freak out.

“Where exactly am I?” You asked.

“We’re in Otogi’s Café at Domino University.” Yugi answered. 

“Domino? Can I borrow someone’s phone? I’d like to find out how far my home is from here.” You ask, hoping they let you. 

“Sure thing!” Ryo hands you his phone.

“I’ll give you a lift there if you need it! Don’t want you ending up on the street again!” Jonouchi added and made everyone chuckle a bit.

“Thanks!” You say as you look up your address. You hit the button to look up the address, but the search comes to nothing. Like your address doesn’t exist. 

“What’s wrong?” Ryo asks. 

“It says my address doesn’t exist.” Concern in your voice a bit. 

Ryo takes his phone back and tries to input it for you. The others ask for it to and try to look for it on there phones. But all their searches come up empty as well. 

“Maybe I’m just remembering it wrong?” You drank more water, hoping it would jog your memory. 

They kept looking at their phones trying to find a possible location. They talked among themselves for a bit and looked at you. 

“Nothing about your address exists. Where are you from?” Yugi questioned you.

“What??” You looked at him confused. 

You tell them more details about where you live and the town. Only for the results to not exist. You start to think that they may believe you’re a nut case. You start to panic because everything you’re telling them doesn’t exist. 

They talk amongst themselves some more. Meanwhile you’re trying to calm yourself from having a nervous breakdown. After some talking they get your attention.

“We don’t think your from our world.” Yugi says to you.

“You could possibly be from another dimension.” Ryo adds.

“How can that be possible??” You ask.

“We did have an old friend that was from a different time period” Hiroto answers.

“But he was dead.” Ryuji adds.

“Am I dead?!” You ask concern growing in your voice.

“No! Guys you’re scaring her!” Yugi said. “What were saying is, this isn’t not possible but maybe we can find out what’s going on.”

“Class starts in a few minutes.” Ryo looked at his watch and back to everyone else.

“Darn it.” Yugi said under his breath. “I’ll text someone to come and get you. He might be able to help us. Maybe he’ll listen but stay here.”

You nodded and decided to wait in the shop with Ryuji. You talked with Ryuji a bit until some customers came in. You found out a few things about him and about the dead person they were talking about. 

Some time had passed and a person in a suit came in and talked to Ryuji. Ryuji then pointed to you. They both walked over to you.

“You’re going to go with this guy. They’re going to take you to the person Yugi said he was texting.” Ryuji said and looked at the guy. 

The guy made his way towards the door and asked you to follow him. He led you to a limo, you were very surprised. You didn’t expect this but then again, they did know an ancient pharaoh. So you jumped in and the limo took off. 

The car stopped at a huge building and the man in the suit led you to an elevator. He told you it goes straight to the person you needed to see. You went in and it took you to the top floor. You stepped out and the place looked a bit trashed. 

Since the place had a bunch of glass doors and walls you could see there was a struggle and the place was totally wrecked. You walked along to see what happened. You stopped when you saw two men. One was holding the gun at another. 

They didn’t seem to notice you and you hid behind a desk. You couldn’t completely make out what they were saying. Suddenly two bangs rang out and the man that shot ran away. After the shooter ran away you came out of hiding to help the man that got shot. 

You ran over to him and saw he was shot in the arm and chest. You started to panic as the blood was gushing out. He looks up at you a mix of anger and pain in his face. He looks like he was about to yell at you. 

You took a quick breather and remembered what to do. You ripped off the arm sleeves of his shirt and used it as a tourniquet for the arm. You used the other arm sleeve to apply pressure to the hole in his chest.

As soon as you applied pressure people rushed in with an ambulance crew. You start to panic again and yell at them to help. A nurse tells you did a good job and then looks at you strangely. Everything starts becoming blurry to you. You look at your hands and you look see through. 

You look back up at the nurse and she looked scared. As you reach out to her the world turns black. You wake up in your bed groggy and head hurting.


	2. Kiss the Cook

When you woke up your head hurt like never before. You sat up and looked around. Everything was kind of blurry so you rubbed your eyes a bit. You noticed a drink next to your bed and grabbed it. You drank it and started to remember your dream. It felt to real to be a dream. 

Your friend bursts into your room and asks why you haven’t answered her phone calls. She runs towards your bed and jumps onto you. Before she makes impact you close your eyes and hope you fell back to sleep. You knew you wouldn’t immediately go to sleep. You think to yourself that maybe you could go back into your dream from earlier.

When you open your eyes again you were in a different room. You felt extremely weak and felt frail. Your head was pounding and you didn’t want to even be awake. Your friend is standing over you and screams to someone that you’re awake.

The screaming made you want to die or kill. You sit up ready to murder your friend but she hands you a glass of water and pain relievers. 

“You’ve been asleep for almost a week” She says to you. 

You choked on your drink. “A week?!” 

“Yeah, so I set us up in an apartment and enrolled us into the University here.” She looked towards the door. “I also met people who knew who you were. One is here to see you.”

As she said that a man ran in. It was the same guy who was shot. His arm was in a sling and he was dressed a little more casually than the suit and dress shirt you ripped up. Your friend got up and left you alone with him. You both stared at each other for a while before he walked over to you.

“I wanted to thank you for saving my life.” He said. “I also wanted to introduce myself.” 

He hands you a business card and you take it. You look it over and see the name Kaiba Seto written on it and look back up to him. You introduce yourself to him. 

“I don’t have a card to hand you Mr.Kaiba.” You say to him and he chuckles. 

“That’s fine, you can call me Seto. I just wanted to know more about the person who saved me.” He sat down on the end of your bed. 

“Well, I want to know how I got here and what’s going on.” You said to him. 

“I’m not totally sure how you got here. You kind of just disappeared and showed up somewhere else. Then went into a coma when you appeared with a friend.” He said and it looked like he was studying you.

“I fell asleep when I first came here and I’m pretty sure this is just some weird reoccurring dre-“ Your stomach growling interrupted the conversation. You blushed and looked down. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’ll get you some food to eat. You’ve been asleep all week.” He got up and left the room.

You lay back for a while till you feel you’re ready to walk. That’s when you smell something burning. You jump out of bed and rush out to the source of the burning smell. You run into what you assume is the kitchen. You see him over the stove with a smoking pan. 

He looks over at you with a horrified expression. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

You rush over to him and take the pan from him. You place it outside so the smoke alarms don’t go off. Then go back inside. 

“You don’t know how to cook?” You stare at him. He looked a little ashamed. 

“I’ll teach you.” You say and take him to the fridge. 

There wasn’t much in the fridge, but you could probably scrap a little something for you to make a meal out of. You grab some vegetables and take them to the sink.

“We have to wash these before we eat them.” You say.

“You have to wash them?” He said looking at you a bit surprised.

You show him how to wash them and then walk off. You grab a cutting board and knives. You take them to a table and grab a few kitchen towels. You grab some of the cleaned vegetables and dried them off. Seto comes by with the rest and helps to dry them off. 

You show him how to peel and cut the vegetables. Then you show him how to properly cook them and you end up making a pretty good meal out of it. You grab some plates and serve both you and Seto some. You leave a bit for your friend, who you assumed stepped out. 

Seto sits at the table and you serve him his food. You take a seat next to him and set your food down. You begin to scarf it down. Seto eats and laughs at you eating. You didn’t care, you were starving and if he didn’t finish his food soon you’d probably eat it. 

After you finish your food you started to feel a bit drowsy. You hope you wouldn’t fall asleep again. You didn’t want to go back to your own world yet. 

“Again, I want to thank you for saving me.” Seto said to you.

You look at him and smiled. “It was nothing, I saw someone in trouble and wanted to help.”

You looked around. “Have you seen my friend?”

“No, I thought she left.” He replied.

You shrugged your shoulders and everything suddenly became blurry. You grabbed Seto’s good arm and saw your hand looked a bit transparent. You looked up at him. 

“I don’t want to leave yet!” You try to say to him. 

Your vision got even blurrier and you felt dizzy. You held on to him tighter, you think he held on to you. Then the world went black. 

When you woke up, your friend was shaking you awake. Your head was pounding again, and your friend was not very gentle about waking you up. You pushed her off.

“Dude, my head hurts. Knock it off.” You say to her.

“We have to go back.” She says to you.

“What?” You say. 

“The Yu-Gi-Oh World!!” She says.

“Yu-Gi-Oh world? What? My dream?” You start thinking to yourself. “Is it possible to share dreams?”

“It wasn’t a dream! I think we traveled to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, maybe it’s a different dimension!” She said to you excitedly. “We need to go back!”

“I don’t know how to go back! All I did was go to sleep!” You said it a little aggressively. 

“Then go back to sleep!” She replied

“I’ve just been sleeping the whole time!” You yelled that last bit.

She noticed your rising anger and calmed herself a bit. “Sorry, I just got excited.”

You got out of bed and checked the time. Time hadn’t even really passed. It was almost an hour since you first went to take a nap. A week didn’t even pass in your time. You looked back at your friend. 

“What were you doing while I was in a coma in my dream?” You asked.

“Once again, it wasn’t a dream. It was Yu-Gi-Oh!” She said. “I played card games and got to hang out with the main protagonist!”

“What’s Yu-Gi-Oh?” You questioned.

“I’ll show you.” She said.

You two spent the rest of the day watching Yu-Gi-Oh in your living room. Just Duel Monsters though since your friend didn’t see characters from any of the other seasons. You felt weird. Did you really travel to another world? You recognized Seto’s Office in the show and other things. It felt weird to see them animated.

You also noted that the characters seemed older in the other world compared to the show. Thanks god though, because you’re not sure if you could stand Seto addicted to dragons and wanting to defeat the pharaoh. He also seemed more mature and nicer. For all you know he could still be addicted to dragons. 

It was also a little weird how now you know all this info about their lives, without their permission. Seto’s past was still a bit mysterious but you felt bad about what you did know. You wish you could kick Gozaburo’s ass. 

“I wanna go back” You state to her.

“Woo!” She exclaimed.

“But, I’m not sure how to do it.” You say.

“Well, It’s the weekend. We can figure it out.” She says.

“You’re just gonna crash at my place then?” 

“Oh yeah.” She stretches out and gets up to grabs some snacks.

You turned to your friend. “Why do you wanna go back?”

“Well, I actually like the card games! Also I had a crush on Yugi when I was younger.” She chuckled. “I almost beat him in a card game too.”

She grabbed some snacks from a pantry and came back to join you on the couch. You stole some of the gushers she brought. 

“Those are mine!!” She complained.

“Technically they’re mine.” You stuffed all of them in your mouth before she could take some.

“Why do you wanna go back?” She asks you.

“I want to see Seto again.” You answer.

“He told me about what happened and how you saved him.” She says. “He’s the one who set us up with that apartment.”

“He did? Did they find the man that tried to kill him?” You ask.

“They didn’t find the man who tried to kill him. They say he vanished and Kaiba said that he stole something important.” She replies as she stuffs her face. “Wouldn’t say what they stole.”

“What’s worth killing Seto over? A blue eyes?” You ask. Your friend just shrugged.

Eventually you two got sleepy and went to your room. You gave her spare pajamas and she went to another room to change. You pulled out some pajamas of your own and got dressed. You hopped into bed to get ready to sleep. You heard your friend come in. 

“Don’t you dare go to the other world without me.” She said. 

“I haven’t even started sleeping. Besides what if I don’t travel in my sleep?” You said.

“True.” She said. 

“Let’s just sleep for tonight and we can figure it out all day tomorrow, okay? You asked.

“Yeah, you’re right.” She said.

She shut off the lights and crawled into the bed. You closed your eyes and felt yourself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost inspiration for this one. Sorry, but it also wasn't being received as well as another i had fun writing a lot more.


End file.
